robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Flight Movie
-- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Good cycle to you, Spectrum." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock neutrally acknowledges, "Pharma..." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock (OOC: I do not sound like Spectrum.) -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "How have you been?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "You sound different." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "I am." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Mmm. Me too." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "But you go first." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "I found someone more trustworthy to give me more upgrades." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "And you?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Ah, excellent!" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Well, I've been spending a lot more time in the Dead End these cycles, believe it or not." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "You don't say." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma chuckles. "I do say, in fact." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Well I guess I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "I would have expected Zeta to keep you busy with more important things. Did you help make those monstrosities that destroyed Nyon?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma laughs. "Yes he has been trying to, but I've decided there were some priorities worth rearranging. But no, I didn't help create the Omega Destructors. I'm a doctor, not an engineer, though I have dabbled in some of it." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "Whatever's necessary, right?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Heh. No, actually. Over the metacycles I've come to the realization that life is far more than survival." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "I've had a lot of time to think about things...especially you." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock pauses at that. "And...?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "And I regret that I had to be dishonest with you." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock's tone sours. "You didn't have to, you chose to be." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Yes, sorry. You're right. Let me rephrase that. I regre that I -chose- to be dishonest with you." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "*regret" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "Are you apologizing for my eyes or is there something else you didn't tell me about?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "An apology would hardly be enough, Bloodhound. If you'd like, I can forward you all the specs from the reframing I did for you." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "Send them over. Is that the only thing you did to me?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Done. Well, you can see for yourself now." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock sighs. "Just give me an honest answer, Pharma. I'm no frame engineer either, I doubt I'll even be able to read them." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "No, but don't just take my word for it." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "You don't trust me, after all." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "If you were in my position, would you?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "No, I wouldn't." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "I didn't say you should, either." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma says, "But in time, people will know the truth. And they will have the freedom to judge me as they see fit." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "Most people like to trust the doctor saving their life. You realize it is luck and nothing else that you didn't get me killed, right?" -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Pharma chuckles. "It's fortunate that you got lucky, yes." -- Radio: G: Pharma -- Overclock says, "So what, did you repair your conscience over the last metacycle or are you just sorry you wasted an opportunity by treating me as a disposable? Be honest with me, Pharma, and don't bother with evasive wording like last time; I have been in your head." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "A little bit of both, I'd say. Though I'm afraid repairing a conscience isn't something one can simply get up off of a recharge slab and do in a cycle." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock says, "I suppose Starscream's to blame for that - at least in part..." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Yes, in part." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "But, pasting everything on him would be irresponsible and immature of me." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock agrees, "You're the one who did everything. Him and those blasted elites just got you started." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Yes, indeed." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock says, "I wonder... how many people did you kill with tricks like the on you pulled on me?" -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Mmm...I don't think I ever kept a count." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock pauses at length, sounding tired. "So what do you want from your lucky survivor? Why even bother apologizing?" -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Well because, it's like you said. I'm trying to repair my conscience." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock says, "And what do you want from me?" -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma laughs. "Nothing." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock says, "Call me paranoid but I find that hard to believe." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock groans and mutters something under her breath. -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Oh, I wouldn't do that. Paranoid would be an overstatement." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "But believe what you will." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock says, "I'd like to believe -you- but you've got a convincing way of sounding pleasant but insincere. If I give you a location, later... could you bring an interface cable?" -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Of course!" -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock says, sounding wearier, "...How much do you know about reprogramming someone?" -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Uh...compared to whom? I'm no mnemosurgeon. Why do you ask?" -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock says, "Nevermind, then..." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Well I am certainly open to spending time with you again." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Overclock says, "I'll let you know where to meet." -- Radio: Spectrum -- Pharma says, "Sure thing." Category:Autocracy